An image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine and a printer, develops a latent image on an image carrier by using developer (toner) to be supplied from a development device. The developer is contained in a developer case, and is supplied from the developer case to the development device.
Toner containers disclosed in Patent Document 1 each include a shutter attachment cylinder arranged on a wall surface of a container case which stores a toner. A toner discharge port is opened in a lower surface of the shutter attachment cylinder. In the container case, a toner conveying screw which conveys the toner to the toner discharge port is rotatably supported. The toner conveying screw is driven to rotate by a drive motor.